


To Own

by Asmodeus1987



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha Brienne, Alpha Oberyn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beta Jaime, Bottom Jaime, Consensual Infidelity, Cuz Brienne has hidden talents, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Falling In Love, Fingerfucking, First Time, From Sex to Love, Humor, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Tyrion, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Season 4 AU, Self-Lubrication, Sex in the Septon, Trust Issues, Unresolved Sexual Tension, oh yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asmodeus1987/pseuds/Asmodeus1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once the scent came to his nose, Oberyn had to pursue it. He had to find the source.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Own

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a translation of the original work in spanish. Any mistakes are mine. :) Hope you like it.
> 
> Timeline: In the beginnings of Season 4, just before the Purple Wedding. This chapter takes place the same night Tyrion sends Shae away.

 

> " _I'll believe_
> 
> _All your lies_
> 
> _Just pretend you love me_
> 
> _Make believe_
> 
> _Close your eyes_
> 
> _I'll be anything for you_."

-Evanescense (Anything For You).

 

 

**[+]+[+]**

**01.**

**[+]+[+]**

 

* * *

 

 

 

Once the _scent_ came to his nose, Oberyn had to pursue it.

He had to find the source.

Ellaria tried to hold onto him with no avail. She grumbled ill-humored when Oberyn slipped from her grasp. The banquet of naked limbs tried to incite him as well, begging him to stay—But Oberyn was determined. There was no turning back.

Between the stink of shit, sweat and salt surrounding the capital, the _sweetness_ of the song that called for him was stronger. It pulled him onwards with invisible threads. Leaving the brothel behind, along with his neglected lovers, Oberyn returned to the heart of the Red Keep. Once there, he walked through the gardens, fleeing easily from any curious spiders.

He hadn't expected that the aroma would guide him to one of the Lannister towers.

Beginning to suspect the identity of the revolutionary aroma, Oberyn paused at the bottom of the steps. He stared at the torch's flames, dancing on the stone. He felt hotter that any fire and immense _greed_ had Oberyn vibrating form head to toe.

His boots wanted to climb over all obstacles, to find and capture—but he forced himself to constrict his instinct, to rein the Alpha a tiny bit. Just enough to allow the Viper to think in its place.

Few. Few were the true Omegas in existence throughout all Westeros. They were considered almost as extinguished as dragons. Not even in Dorne, one could find a creature of such mystic nature that easily.

Even less likely was to find one without an owner, in full heat, seducing so blatantly from afar. It was maddening to be presented with such a prospect.

Oberyn took the first step. The he stopped again. - _It could be the Little Wolf. An attempt of her tragic biology to repopulate her clan. It could be any other person, except the one you're imaging_. For all Oberyn knew, the scent could belong to the Kingslayer himself…

But no. The Kingslayer was a regular Beta and there was no changing the fact. It made no difference that Jaime Lannister was currently tangled in the clutches of two Alphas, and in consequence, covered in a pheromone's confusing mix. Oberyn's nose wasn't that easily fooled.

Well, then.

That sure eliminated any other options.

Oberyn re-climbed the steps.

No matter the identity. He had to solve the mystery. An Omega in heat, loose in the Capital without protection? It was a recipe for dangerous circumstances. As an Alpha, Oberyn should take control of the situation before the integrity of this mysterious Omega was jeopardized by filthy pigs--

\--Tyrion Lannister was drunk.

Oberyn broke into the dining room attached to the master suite without problems, since the doors were ajar in invitation.

Once inside, the young Martell _inhaled_.

Ah.

Interesting.

His entire being, trembled.

"And there it is. The first bee attracted to the honey pot."

When he registered the bitter whisper, Oberyn blinked back to the present. Without a snippy response, he dedicated himself to secure the dining room's entries, as well as the connecting door to the Lannister's bedroom. Fortunately, Lord Tyrion had no company aside from his miserable bottle of wine. He was seated at the table, his cup dripping liquid over his little fingers. He continued with his sarcastic musings out loud from time to time, including his sister's name between hissings.

When every measure of caution Oberyn could think of was put in place, Oberyn finally gravitated towards the Imp, savoring the revelation. How could Lord Tywin hide this from the entire world? Why? "I thought you were smart." The small distance was torture, but Oberyn soldered on. "Are you trying to fill the entire city with your smell? Any Alpha living in this shit hole would force himself on you without thinking twice, and I don't see any guards around."

"Is this the part where I am should feel immensely grateful for your presence, then, Prince Oberyn? Have you come to my rescue?" The little Lion's sharp tongue did not match the despair springing from his clear eyes. The Imp's jaw did several aborted attempts to continue with its venom, but the reactions of his own body betrayed him fiercely—Pheromones identified themselves. Scents collided together in the closed quarters—Now that an Alpha was present, the Omega was inevitably _responding_. Oberyn noted how Tyrion closed his shorts legs, uncomfortable. "Or have you… come to take care of this daunting task yourself?"

Oberyn decided not to rush. He circled slowly around the dinner table, dancing around his prey. "I assume this is not your first heat."

"You _assume_ right." Came the mocked response. Lord Tyrion left his cup in the table to stretch out his body over his seat with more freedom. The Imp was watching closely Oberyn's movements. Tyrion cleared his throat. "In the past… It had been possible for me take care of these… infortune episodes… without drawing attention to myself."

When Oberyn was close enough to caress one of Tyrion's shoulders, the blonde man turned his scarred face towards the Prince. Oberyn felt the man's gasp, getting drunk in a different kind of poison. "I admit that letting this happen… was not intentional. Or maybe it was. It doesn't matter, I guess. It's too late. No tea or stinky potion from any Maester can save me now."

The cavalier way in which Lord Tyrion explained his reasons, made Oberyn suspect that an extremely upsetting occurrence must've taken place to blind the man into this kind of carelessness. An Omega did not _just_ forget his biological cycle. As an Alpha, Oberyn would always feel his Rutting-days approaching. There were always symptoms. His body alerted him from days ahead of what was coming.

The Omega inside Tyrion had certainly felt the signs, but it seemed the Lion had simply not given a whore's tit about it.

"Sounds like revenge to me." Oberyn smiled down to the fringe of blond curls. Tyrion lifted his head in his direction, connecting his eyes with Oberyn's.

Slowly, an identical smile stretched Tyrion's lips. "That too."

Revenge against whom? In truth, Oberyn did not really care. "Have you ever been… taken?"

The Imp's throat jumped with sudden gulping. He denied the possibility with a shaking head.

There was nothing more that Oberyn wanted in this moment, that to bury his nose in that small neck and _bite_ down. There was nothing more that Oberyn _needed_ that to draw _blood_ and _taste_ and _fuck_.

However, despite unsavoring rumors about Alphas, he was no rapist. Oberyn let his hand fall from the Omega's shoulder. Tyrion followed the motion with his eyes. "I can go get your brother."

He waited.

"Or your bodyguard, whoever you prefer."

Tyrion continued contemplating him, lips parted.

In the silence of their mouths, Oberyn's blood sang, and their joint pheromones whispered here-here-here-here. Tyrion was sweating with the fever, trapped as well as Oberyn, in this unexpected longing.

"What use could they be?" This time, his smile included white and devious teeth. "They are not, and could never be, what I need."

Oberyn stroked the little Lion's cheek with tanned fingers. He enjoyed the whimper the contact produced. "The laws of Alphas and Omegas are old, but unwavering."

"A Lion bit by the Viper." Tyrion followed Oberyn's fingertips with his lips, his emotional collapse, palpable. His knuckles were kissed. His palms licked. Oberyn had broken him down, and part of the Alpha's thirst for justice, was tremendously satisfied. "I've never belonged to anybody… Not really."

Oberyn knelt in front of the panting creature before him, his closed eyelids being guided simply by the Omega's voice. "That is all right. I had never wanted to own someone before." Instinctively, Tyrion made space for him, stretching his neck, opening his legs and wet trousers—Sighing scandalously, when a hot kiss was planted in the base of his throat. "…Not until now."

 

 

**[+]+[+]**

**Author's Note:**

> Tyrion/Oberyn needs more love <3


End file.
